


The Cindy-Trixie Power Hour!

by TheEvilFairy



Category: Fairly OddParents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: An appearance by Trixie Tang ruins the fun that Cindy Vortex had planned to have with Jimmy and Timmy. Now the blonde bombshell’s on the warpath, and Trixie needs to work very hard to make it up to her!





	The Cindy-Trixie Power Hour!

It was a gorgeous summer day in the city of Dimmsdale. Unfortunately, as happened all too often, something stupid was occurring. In the middle of the park a gigantic purple vortex split the sky and a nightmarishly large space worm emerged from its center just long enough to spit two small, slime-covered blobs onto the ground. As it retreated, one of the blobs climbed to its feet. “I sure wish we were clean!”

One quick ‘poof’ and the slime was gone. “Alright, that was officially the _worst_ adventure ever!” Timmy Turner exclaimed angrily. Two cats, one green and one pink appeared beside him, looking somehow as if they agreed.

“I wouldn’t argue with that,” Jimmy Neutron replied, now standing as well. “But at least we stopped the Yolkians and the Yugopotamians before they destroyed the universe.”

“Well whoopedy-doo! All I know is that I _never_ want to see another vortex again as long as I live!”

“Aww, are you sure about that?” Both boys turned at the sound of the new voice, and two sets of jaws hit the ground. “Not even me?”

Cindy Vortex was standing there, wearing a sultry smile and very little else. Just an orange bikini top, clinging tightly to the gentle swells on her chest, and a miniscule pair of cutoff Daisy Dukes. The tiny shorts were cut so high that the lower edges of the pockets were visible, and they hugged her slender hips and ass in a tight denim embrace. This left her long, slim legs almost completely bare until they slid into her ankle socks and sneakers, exposing most of her skin to the boys’ hungry gazes. “Hi guys,” she cooed.

“Guh…hi Cindy…” Timmy and Jimmy replied, their eyes glazed and their voices dazed.

“Oh, it’s so _hot_ out here,” Cindy sighed, fanning herself and squinting up at the sun. She turned her gaze back to the boys with a sly smile. “Who wants ice cream?”

“I do!” both shouted, raising their hands simultaneously. That seemed to remind each of the boys that the other was there, and they managed to tear their eyes off of Cindy long enough to glare at each other for a moment.

The smile she favored her admirers with was perfectly seductive and supremely satisfied. “Well,” she said, somehow managing to sound a _little_ innocent, “I guess you two will just have to work out which one gets to come with me!”

Things went downhill from there. Reasonable discourse was abandoned immediately in favor of angry shouting, followed by threats of physical violence, which was then followed by _actual_ physical violence. Cindy managed to look big-eyed and distressed, her hands cupped over her flushed cheeks as she watched the two fight over her.

Then the fight just stopped dead, both boys frozen. Timmy was straddling Jimmy’s chest, his fist cocked back. Jimmy was retaliating with his hands wrapped around the big-toothed boy’s neck. They were looking away from Cindy and a little way down the path instead.

There was another girl coming towards them, and when Cindy saw her she had to stop her own jaw from hitting the ground. One glance told the blonde that this girl was _much_ better at the game Cindy was playing than Cindy herself. Cindy knew she was dressed like a complete tramp. But this girl…she didn’t need to beat anyone over the head with sexy. It just _dripped_ off her.

She was beautiful. Her delicate Chinese features were doll-like and flawless, and her smugly superior smile told the world that she knew it. At first blush her outfit was more modest than Cindy’s, or at least more subtle. She had a cute, light mint green top with slightly puffed cup sleeves and a tiny bit of ruffle trim. It left her midriff completely exposed almost up to her chest, displaying a flawless expanse of luscious, smooth flesh.

Cindy’s cutoffs were quite tight and had taken some time to wriggle into, but the jeans this tall Asian girl had on! The thin denim was pulled completely taut over her hips and thighs, clearly straining the fabric with every tiny movement. As tight as they were there, they became a bit loose around her slender little waist, and she wore a trendy white belt to make up for it. But that didn’t stop the tell-tale black strip of the thong she was wearing from peeking up over the top.

“Who is _that_?” Jimmy whispered in an awestruck tone.

“Trixie Tang,” Timmy sighed dreamily, saying the name like it was a prayer.

“Trixie Tang…” Jimmy repeated, his eyes glazed.

“Uh, hello?” Cindy put her hands on her hips and frowned. “Object of your affection, right over here. Scantily-clad _approachable_ beauty at twelve o’clock!” Completely oblivious to her rising wrath, the boys ignored her and kept staring at the approaching beauty.

Trixie walked down the center of the sidewalk, her head tilted up slightly. She just floated smoothly past the three of them without a single sign that she registered their existence in the slightest. Her rear was just as perfect as her front, her black hair shimmering above an ass that was delectably cradled by the taut fabric of her jeans. There were actually a couple tears visible in the garment now, far too strategically placed to be natural. One was on the side of her thigh, the other just at the start of the swell of her plump cheek, each perfectly situated to show off skin at a point that wouldn’t cause it to bulge out of the tear.

Jimmy and Timmy continued to stare and drool while Cindy clenched her fists and fumed. Finally, once she was a short distance past the group, she paused and turned back with a teasing smile.

“Hey boys,” she said flirted, “like my new tattoo?” She reached up and swept aside the lustrous, jet-black curtain of her hair to reveal a small, curly tribal design on her lower back, just above her jeans.

That was enough for Jimmy and Timmy, who simultaneously fell onto their backs with their eyes rolled back in their heads. Trixie just giggled, tossed her hair one last time and resumed walking. Timmy cracked his eyes open to see Cindy glaring down at them with an expression that should have made them both burst into flames. “Oh, hey Cindy,” he muttered absently. “When did you get here?”

Thirty seconds later Cindy left behind two savagely beaten boys and was stomping down the paved pathway in the direction Trixie had taken. As she passed into a copse of trees, she finally caught sight of the other girl. “Hey you!” she shouted, “I wanna talk to you!”

Trixie turned with a surprised expression as the much-shorter blonde stalked towards her. “Do I know you?”

“No, you don’t know me,” Cindy sneered. “What the _hell_ was that?”

“What the hell was what?” Trixie blinked, utterly nonplussed.

“That!” Cindy exclaimed, pointing back the way they came. “With the hair, and the smile and the ‘like my new tattoo?’” At the last quote her voice became a mocking sing-song and she put her hands on her hips and wiggled them back and forth.

“Oh, that?” Trixie shrugged slightly. “I was just playing. Besides, it’s just henna,” she added, glancing over her shoulder to indicate her new decoration.

“You ruined everything!”

Now Trixie looked really confused. “They were just fighting,” she began, then stopped as she took a good look at Cindy for the first time, her eyes widening slightly with dawning realization. “They were fighting over you!” She had the good grace to look a little sheepish. “Sorry about that. But no harm done,” she continued with a wicked smirk. “By now they should be ready to tear each other to bits for a hottie like you.”

“That’s not the point!” Cindy snapped in reply. Being called a hottie by someone like Trixie _did_ mollify her slightly, but she was determined not to show it. “You just strut by and make me disappear, and then you think I’m supposed to feel good when they finally start noticing me after you’re out of sight?”

Trixie didn’t seem to have the slightest idea how to handle this tiny blonde spitfire. Certainly she wasn’t used to being told off like this. Cindy took a couple of steps forward and Trixie actually took one back, her hands coming up defensively.

“Well?” Cindy demanded.

“Well _what_?” Trixie finally responded helplessly. “I don’t even know what you want me to do!”

Cindy opened her mouth silently for a moment and then closed it with a snap. She could feel her cheeks growing hot as she realized she didn’t really know what she wanted, other than for Trixie to stand there while Cindy yelled at her. So she just stood there and glared, hoping her silence wasn’t making her lose the intimidation factor.

The silence stretched out to an interminable length, and Trixie was the one who finally broke it. “They’re just stupid boys,” she offered meekly. “Timmy’s kinda sweet in a pink hat and goofy teeth way, but they’re still just boys.”

With those words all the anger drained out of Cindy like air out of a popped balloon. She heaved a huge sigh. “Yeah, but they were my stupid boys,” she chuckled, resigned.

“You could go get them again, like I said,” Trixie suggested.

“Maybe, but I’m so not in the mood now,” Cindy smirked. “Besides, even if I got them fighting again, the one who won would just be thinking about _you_.”

“Ohhhh!” Trixie’s posture shifted to something a little more confident, and there was a very slight tease in her tone when she continued, “So you were actually gonna give the winner a little reward.”

Cindy blushed. “Maybe,” she said cautiously. “So what?”

Now Trixie was really smiling. With her hands behind her back she rocked backwards and forwards on her heels. “So, I might be able to make all this up to you. If you’re into it.”

“Into what?”

Trixie extended a hand to her shyly. “Wanna date?”

Cindy blinked and stared down at the hand like she’d never seen one before. “You _can’t_ be serious,” she said with all the skepticism she felt in her voice.

“Sure I can,” Trixie replied glibly. “I like you. Nobody ever yells at me like that. It was…cool.” She giggled suddenly. “I just realized I don’t even know your name.”

“Cindy Vortex,” the blonde supplied in an absent tone, her keen mind rolling over a completely new concept. She _should_ be totally grossed out, except…well, except that she wasn’t. “You don’t like boys at all?” she ventured.

Trixie shrugged. “It’s fun watching them fight and drool, and it’s always nice when they give me stuff. I’m Trixie, by the way.”

“But what about girls?” Cindy asked, rolling over the polite introduction. “If I say yes what do you want to do?”

“What did you want to do with _them_?” Trixie returned with a naughty giggle that sent a quick electric tingle zinging down Cindy’s spine.

“You don’t want to do that with me,” Cindy said quickly, a crimson flush spreading over her cheeks and neck, all the way down to her chest.

“Sure I do,” Trixie crooned. “I told you you’re a hottie. You’re a _smoking_ hottie.”

“Oh yeah?” Cindy asked, abruptly deciding to call the other girl’s bluff. She straightened up and cocked her hip out with a sassy smile. “Prove it.”

Rather than say anything else Trixie closed the gap between them, grabbed Cindy by her blonde ponytail and yanked back on it. Cindy gasped sharply as her head was jerked back, but as soon as she'd opened her mouth Trixie pounced on her.

This was _nothing_ like the innocent, hesitant pecks that made up Cindy’s kissing experience. The small girl found her mouth invaded by something hot and wet that she couldn’t have resisted, even if she had wanted to. The hand on her ponytail stayed there, the slight pull and tiny pain keeping Cindy’s body off-balance and pliable. Trixie’s other hand, however, slapped boldly down on Cindy’s denim-cradled ass, her fingers skillfully squeezing the flesh beneath the tight fabric.

But it didn’t stay there long. Though Cindy’s dazed mind was barely registering it, Trixie’s squeezing hand was sliding quickly to the front of Cindy’s cutoffs. Her senses were completely absorbed in the light, perfumed fragrance of Trixie and the heavy, deep pleasure of the kiss the taller girl was forcing on her. Cindy still didn’t react, even when Trixie slid her hand up, the palm resting on Cindy’s belly as she wriggled her fingers into the tight denim waistband and down into Cindy’s panties. Finally, Trixie managed to push enough of her hand into Cindy’s shorts that she was able to slide her index finger right between the blonde girls smooth, moist lips.

When Cindy felt her most private spot being tickled by a _girl_ , one who was drop-dead gorgeous _and_ a complete stranger, she completely shook off her dazed inaction. And most of her inhibitions. Her hands, which had been hanging limply at her sides, swung up and wrapped themselves tightly around Trixie’s neck, pulling her down against Cindy’s suddenly ravenous mouth so hard and so fast that the taller girl squealed slightly. Cindy popped her ass out only to grind it back against Trixie’s hand and wiggling finger. As she began pushing her hips out rhythmically she also lifted herself onto her tiptoes, clinging to Trixie even tighter to keep her balance.

The park wasn’t empty, Cindy knew. There weren’t a whole lot of people around, but those few were being treated to the sight of two barely adolescent girls trying to devour each other’s mouths with wild abandon in broad daylight. And Cindy didn’t care _at all_. Her libido had just been shocked fully awake by Trixie, when before the only thing that had really made her tingle was seeing two boys beating on each other for the right to hold her hand and make goofy faces at her.

“Don’t stop,” Cindy pleaded into Trixie’s mouth. “Don’t you dare!”

“I won’t,” Trixie whispered back. “I’ll make you come right here. Is that what you want?”

“ _Yes_!” Cindy gasped, almost climaxing on the spot at the thought. “Oh God,” she whimpered, tightening her arms around Trixie’s neck. “I’m going to come in public, I’m such a slut!”

“Yes you are,” Trixie breathed into her ear gleefully. Her pinky began fucking Cindy’s eagerly clenching little cunt. “Look how you’re dressed, like a total white trash whore. But if you wanna come, you have to promise me something.”

“What?”

“You have to promise to come back to my house and return the favor. Will you do that?”

“I will! I promise!” Cindy cried out, much louder than she intended. She pressed her face into Trixie’s shoulder to muffle herself, begging, “Please don’t stop, please don’t stop!” over and over as she shamelessly thrust back against her intruder.

Cindy was on fire. Nothing she’d ever done, nothing she’d ever fantasized about could compare with this. And it wasn’t just that she had a partner, it wasn’t even how deliciously dirty all this was making her feel. It was Trixie herself, this unbelievably beautiful, inconceivably _sexy_ girl who was pushing Cindy to the most incredible experience of her life with nothing but one finger that seemed to know how to hit just the right spot.

_Of course it does_ , thought Cindy randomly, _she’s got the same spot, after all._ And at that instant a flood of sparks seemed to go off right behind her eyes. A massive orgasm rocked her body again and again, making the entire world vanish under a wave of pure pleasure. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything but cling tightly to Trixie and hope the taller girl wouldn’t let her fall.

After what seemed like forever Cindy returned to the world. She found that Trixie’s hands were wrapped tightly around her waist, trembling slightly from the strain of holding the small blonde upright. Gingerly, Cindy tested her legs and found that they’d hold her up, even if they were a little shaky. Trixie gratefully released her.

Unwilling to do anything beyond bask in the afterglow, Cindy leaned against Trixie and cuddled into the Asian girl’s chest. “Oh, man,” she murmured, “did I really just do that?”

“Mmm, yeah you did,” Trixie giggled. “My hand is like, soaked.”

Then Cindy realized her thighs, which had been extremely hot, had suddenly become sharply cooler. She pushed away from Trixie and looked down at herself, only to let out a dismayed groan and cross her hands over the front of her shorts. There was a flood of girlcum still trickling down her legs, and the huge wet spot she was trying vainly to hide made it look like she had wet herself.

“Wow,” Trixie exclaimed admiringly, with just a hint of laughter in her voice. “I’ve _never_ seen a girl come like that!”

“Thanks I guess,” Cindy replied waspishly. “But what am I gonna do? I can’t walk around like this!”

“Don’t worry so much,” Trixie said soothingly. “I’ve got you covered.” The Chinese girl grabbed Cindy by the wrist and led her down the path a short distance. Cindy couldn’t help but notice the few people in the distance that must have seen their performance, even if they didn’t realize exactly what had happened. Most were studiously avoiding looking at them, but one or two were staring avidly. Cindy was extremely relieved that there was nobody close enough to see the evidence of her ‘fun,’ but just knowing that people had been watching was enough to get the tingles between her legs started all over again.

The spot Trixie was dragging her to was a stone drinking fountain set just to the side of the path amongst a clump of bushes. When they reached it Trixie hesitated for a moment, then pulled Cindy directly into the shrubs. Or tried to, since the blonde girl managed to pull her hand away. “What do you think you’re doing?” Cindy demanded.

“This,” Trixie replied, turning back to face the blonde. Before Cindy could react, she found her tiny cutoffs yanked down hard enough to make the button pop off and send the tiny scrap of denim halfway down her legs.

“Bitch!” Cindy cried out indignantly before leaping behind the cover of the bushes. Trixie was doubled over with laughter, and Cindy glared at her, furious all over again as she wriggled the tiny, damaged garment back into place. They were tight enough on Cindy’s boyish hips that they stayed put, even with the missing button.

“I love how feisty you are,” Trixie grinned as she managed to calm herself down.

“You…you…!” Cindy spluttered.

“And I love it when you talk about me,” Trixie said impishly, slipping into the bushes and dropping to her knees in front of Cindy. The blonde opened her mouth, but before she could speak Trixie was planting a lingering kiss right on the center of the wet spot.

The dark-haired girl was looking up at Cindy expectantly, but Cindy suddenly found herself at loss for words. “You…broke my shorts,” she finally said faintly.

Trixie giggled, “I’ll lend you my belt when I’m finished.” Her small pink tongue extended from between her lips and she began lapping up and down the front of Cindy’s shorts. “I’m _such_ a denim slut,” she sighed longingly. “I couldn’t rinse you off before tasting this.”

“I thought…I was supposed to return the favor,” Cindy said carefully, and Trixie just chuckled.

“Well I guess you’ll just have to work a little harder then, huh?”

“A little hard work never killed anyone, I guess…” Cindy murmured.

“I’m _so_ glad you feel that way!” Trixie cooed, sliding her hands up and down the back of Cindy’s thighs. “Because now that my mouth’s here, there’s just no way I can stop!”

“Should I…” Cindy said inquiringly, placing her hands at her waistband to start pulling her shorts down again.

“Don’t you dare!” Trixie gasped sharply, giving Cindy a firm swat on the rear. The shock of the impact made the blonde girl squeak in surprise. She quickly dropped her hands.

“Sorry,” Trixie said, not sounding very sorry at all. “But this present is so nice, I just have to play with the wrapping!” She slid around till she was on her knees behind the shorter girl. “Bend over,” she murmured, and Cindy complied, feeling the tight fabric constrict her even more as she rested her hands on her knees.

“ _Yesssss_ …” Trixie breathed through her teeth as she watched the denim tighten over the two perfect globes of Cindy’s ass. “Oh, that’s soooo nice…” Letting her eyes flutter shut, the Asian girl opened her mouth wide and pressed it against Cindy’s shorts, dragging her teeth down over the skintight denim.

Cindy shivered. “That feels good,” she half-whimpered.

“It does!” Trixie agreed breathlessly, gently biting all over Cindy’s delectable behind, reveling in the sensation as her tongue and teeth scraped over the flesh wrapped in the confining little scrap of fabric.

After a few moments, the raven-haired vixen settled back on her heels. One hand remained on Cindy’s hip, idly running her fingernails over the denim. The other was between Trixie’s legs, grinding her palm down against her hot and bothered little pussy through a denim barrier of her own.

Cindy glanced behind her and saw that Trixie seemed to be thinking hard about something. On the one hand, the blonde could sympathize. If Trixie was anywhere even _close_ to Cindy’s current state, thinking would be really, really hard. On the other hand... “Hey,” Cindy called over, wiggling her butt. “I thought you were gonna make me work for it!”

Trixie blinked, then smiled. Cindy licked her lips nervously. There was definitely something predatory in that smile. “Oh, I’m sorry!” The Asian girl gushed in a voice that dripped with false sweetness. “I didn’t know you needed it so bad. You seemed like such a shy little girl before!”

“I’m not a little girl!” Cindy snapped, an instant before realizing how much like a little girl that made her sound. She quickly faced forward again so Trixie couldn’t see her blush. “And I’m not shy,” she said calmly, trying to earn some maturity points back, “I’m a slut, remember?”

“Oh I remember,” Trixie grinned while poking Cindy’s butt.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Cindy demanded, unable to hide a hint of a playful smile.

“Well, first of all…I think these are ready to come off,” Trixie cooed, sliding the tight little cutoffs down Cindy’s legs.

“That sounds good,” Cindy replied, her voice bubbling with repressed giggles as she stepped out of her shorts, leaving her in just a skimpy little bikini, sneakers and ankle socks. “Now what?”

“Now…” Trixie stood abruptly, slinging Cindy’s shorts over her shoulder. “We go home,” she said brightly before leaving the bushes and returning to the path.

“What…?” Cindy said, blinking in confusion. “WHAT!” she added a moment later, much louder and angrier.

“You _owe_ me, remember?” Trixie said, looking back over her shoulder with an evil smile.

“ _Give me my shorts back you cunt_!” Cindy shrieked indignantly, stomping a foot on the ground in frustration. Trixie actually stopped at that, turning around with shock in her eyes.

“…Wow!” she said admiringly after a moment. “You really are something special. I know I said it already, but really, nobody has ever, _ever_ talked to me like that.” She chuckled a little. “Your shorts are all messy and broken, remember? And you’re wearing a swimsuit. You might get some funny looks, but it’s not like anyone’s going to _do_ anything.”

Part of Cindy was doing a little happy dance at the initial compliment, but her temper was in full flare and pushed the dancing part into a tiny little back corner. “Uh, hello?” she said sarcastically, stepping out of the bushes and using her hand to indicate the dark wet spot that was even bigger and more noticeable on the orange bikini bottom. “If I wasn’t going to walk around like this with the shorts _on_ , what makes you think I’m gonna do it without them?”

“Oh, right!” Trixie laughed. “I almost forgot! Well…oh, wait, you’ve never been to this park before, have you?”

Cindy glared at the taller girl suspiciously. “No…”

“Then you probably don’t know about this. Come over here for a sec.” Trixie walked over to the water fountain by the path.

“Uh, I’ve seen a water fountain before Trixie. They’re not exclusive to this park or anything,” Cindy said as she joined her.

“Oh, I know. But this one’s broken.” Trixie clamped her thumb over the spigot and turned the knob, sending a ridiculously large spray of water right at the half-naked blonde that blew her back on her butt as she tried vainly to shield herself from the deluge.

After a few seconds Trixie turned the fountain off and smiled sweetly. “There, now everyone will think you were just swimming or something.”

Cindy wiped her face and brushed away some of the dripping hair that was plastered to her forehead. “I’m going to kill you,” she informed the other girl calmly.

“You have to catch me first,” Trixie replied flippantly as she sauntered down the path, her perfect ass swaying hypnotically in its tight blue prison.

Cindy pulled herself to her feet and started after her, stomping angrily and trying to ignore the completely non-threatening ‘squelch’ sound her shoes were making. When she got close enough she reached out a hand to grab Trixie by the hair, but the taller girl just giggled quietly and sped up. Cindy matched her speed and tried again, but Trixie just started walking faster. The third time the Asian beauty broke into a jog, then a run.

Before long both girls were dashing at full speed down the path, out of the park and down the street, forcing other pedestrians to jump out of the way. “I’m going to fucking _kill_ you!” Cindy called, even though she was unable to stop herself from laughing.

“You think you can catch me with those skinny little legs?” Trixie shot back, laughing as well.

“You just better hope I can’t!” At that moment, Trixie darted to the side and Cindy followed after her. They seemed to have entered another park, and Trixie had slowed down a lot. Not one to waste an opportunity, Cindy gathered herself up for a leap and tackled the taller girl to the ground. After a short struggle, Cindy was laying on top of Trixie, her hands pinning Trixie’s wrists above her head. “Gotcha!” Cindy panted triumphantly.

“Oh no,” Trixie murmured in a tone of perfectly sarcastic distress. “A hot blonde in a bikini has me at her mercy. What will I do?”

Suddenly realizing the intimacy of their position, Cindy bit her lip as she wondered what to do next.

But Trixie had ideas of her own. “So, do you want to _punish_ me?” she whispered.

Cindy blushed. “I…”

“If you come up to my room, I have some stuff that’ll really let you teach me a _lesson,_ ” Trixie cajoled, grinding her hips up against the blonde’s.

Cindy licked her lips and moaned softly at the friction against her already frustrated sex. “Okay…how far is your house?”

Trixie laughed a little. “Silly…we’re already here!”

“Huh?” Cindy blinked and looked around, sitting straight up on top of the other girl. Suddenly she realized that what she thought was a park was actually Trixie’s _front yard!_ Her enormous house was standing just a short distance away from where Cindy had pinned her! “Wow…” Cindy said, then to cover her surprise, quickly added, “Nice McMansion, Trixie.”

“Pfft. Thanks, brat.” Trixie chuckled, wriggling out from under the blonde. The two of them stood and Trixie grabbed Cindy’s hand, pulling her along eagerly. “C’mon, c’mon!”

“Jeez, I’m coming already!”

“Nuh-uh! You already came once, now it’s my turn!” Trixie laughed, making Cindy’s face go red again as she was half-dragged towards Trixie’s home. Cindy barely had time to appreciate the beautiful foyer…or feel jealous that Trixie _had_ a foyer…before she was yanked up the stairs and into Trixie’s bedroom.

Trixie slammed the door shut and locked it. “Nobody’s here,” she smiled reassuringly, “but better safe than sorry, right?”

“Right.” Cindy nodded her approval. “Now what?”

“Now this!” Trixie pounced, propelling Cindy back onto her bed. The two girls wrapped their arms around each other as their lips and tongues met in a tangled, eager embrace. Trixie ran her fingers through Cindy’s damp hair, and Cindy grabbed Trixie’s ass with both hands, squeezing the supple flesh through the straining denim.

_I could get to be a denim slut too at this rate,_ Cindy thought with a mental giggle. After several long, delightful moments she broke the kiss with a wet smack. “So what did you want to show me?” she whispered before giving Trixie’s cheek a little lick.

“Oh…” Trixie went still for a moment and then began nuzzling Cindy’s neck.

“Hey!” Cindy giggled at the ticklish sensation. “C’mon…you sounded so excited on the lawn!”

“Sorry!” Trixie said cutely. “I just couldn’t help myself.”

“Well, start helping. You have me all curious!”

“Okay, okay!” Strangely subdued, Trixie broke their contact and walked over to her closet. With a languid stretch, Cindy stood as well, walking over to sit in the chair by the other girl’s impressive vanity as she watched Trixie dig into her closet’s depths. Finally, Trixie emerged once more, holding a shoebox.

“Oh good, I love looking at shoes.” Cindy teased. Trixie giggled nervously in response.

“No, it’s…” she started to hand the box to Cindy, only to pull it away at the last second. “Um.”

“What is it?” Cindy demanded, her curiosity piqued.

“It’s just…” Trixie took a deep breath and then turned away with a sigh. “Oh, this is stupid!”

“It is?” Cindy was suddenly afraid Trixie was going to go weird on her.

“No, not _this_ ,” Trixie said, shaking her head impatiently. “I…I’ve just thought about something like this happening for _so_ long. I mean, you’re totally like a dream come true! And now that you’re here,” Trixie’s voice dropped to a low, surprisingly uncertain tone, “I’m embarrassed to tell you what I want to do.”

Cindy opened her mouth, only to shut it an instant later. Her first impulse had been to say something cutting about the other girl’s sudden case of cold feet, but a more mature and patient part of her brain had the good sense to cut her off. “I don’t think that’s stupid,” she said after thinking for a moment. “And I _promise_ , no matter what it is, I’ll try it. How’s that?”

“Wellllll…okay.” Trixie moved before she had a chance to change her mind, pushing the box into Cindy’s eager hands. The blonde girl quickly pulled the top off and tossed it aside, her eyes widening in surprise as she looked at the box’s contents.

“This is…is it?” Cindy reached both hands into the box and lifted out the object. It was a pink dildo, attached to an apparatus that was like a cross between a leather harness and panties. “Is this what I think it is? Where did you get it?”

Trixie’s cheeks were so pink they almost seemed to be glowing as she nodded. “Um, the Internet?” she said meekly, “I hope…”

“Ohmigod I _have_ to try this on!” Cindy exclaimed gleefully, jumping to her feet and dashing into Trixie’s private bathroom. Trixie blinked in surprise and waited.

Several minutes later, Cindy re-emerged, wearing the sex toy. It was far too large for the diminutive blonde so she needed to poke some extra holes in the straps and tuck back the loose ends. But all things considered… “What do you think?” Cindy giggled, wiggling her hips and making the bright pink jelly dildo wave back and forth.

“It…it looks great!” Trixie said, smiling as she overcame her surprise.

“Oh yeah?” Cindy lifted her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips as she thrust them out. “Prove it. Get over here and suck my dick!”

“Mmm, you read my mind!” Trixie gushed as she stepped over to where Cindy stood. With a sly smile she dropped to her knees, tossed her lovely black hair back and wrapped her lips around the artificial phallus, quickly sucking the entire length into her mouth with practiced ease. She looked up at Cindy and winked as she began bobbing her head up and down between the blonde legs, loudly and deliberately slurping on her toy.

“Oh, that’s a good girl,” Cindy murmured, placing one hand on Trixie’s head and running her fingers through the other girl’s silky hair. “What a good little lezzie cocksucker…”

Suddenly Trixie seemed to cough, her shoulders shaking. She choked around the bright pink dildo in her mouth and fell back, letting it slip from her lips with an audible ‘pop!’ She curled on the ground, still shaking, and Cindy felt a few frozen moments of fear before she realized the other girl was laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe, tears running down her cheeks. “What’s so funny?” she demanded mockingly, putting her hands on her hips.

“Lezzie cocksucker,” Trixie managed to gasp out, “doesn’t make _any_ sense!” Hugging herself tightly, she rolled onto her back while still laughing helplessly.

Cindy crossed her arms over her nearly-naked chest, trying to maintain a stern posture despite having to hold back a tide of giggles of her own. She waited patiently until Trixie’s laughter began to slow, and then she planted one of her sneakers right on Trixie’s stomach. The Asian girl let out her breath with a ‘whoof!’ and looked up at the blonde, surprised.

“Sorry, but I think you’re laughing just a little _too_ much,” Cindy said in a half-sneer. “You’re supposed to be getting punished, remember? Isn’t this what I’m wearing this for?”

Trixie’s eyes brightened noticeably as she smiled. “Have I been bad?” she asked, acting perfectly innocent.

“You’ve been _so_ bad,” Cindy informed her matter-of-factly. “A total out of control slut. It’s way past time somebody taught you a lesson!”

“Oh, nooooo!” Trixie pouted with perfect insincerity. “Please Miss Cindy, I’ll be good from now on, I _promise_!”

“You’re not gonna sweet-talk your way out of this, Little Miss Trixie!” Cindy declared. She looked around the room for inspiration, then smiled. “I want you bent over that bed right this instant. This naughty slut needs a spanking!”

Trixie gasped as she grabbed the ankle of the foot that was bearing down on her. “Do I really need a spanking, Miss Cindy?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Cindy said tauntingly. “Bad little girls have to be spanked. And you are the _worst_.” She removed her foot and crossed her arms. “Now, crawl over to that bed and bend over the mattress!”

Doing a very good job of sniffing pitifully, Trixie rolled onto her hands and knees and crawled to the pink-sheeted bed. Just as she was getting into position though, Cindy stopped her. “Wait! I almost forgot.” The blonde hurried over and held out her hand. “Gimme your belt.”

“My belt…?” Trixie repeated softly, and for the first time there was real nervousness in her expression. Cindy just lifted an eyebrow and smirked, waving her fingers impatiently. Biting her lip, Trixie unbuckled the strip of cream-colored leather and placed it in Cindy’s hand.

“Oh, very nice,” Cindy murmured admiringly. She folded the belt over and pulled it taut, making it snap loudly. The sound made Trixie flinch, and Cindy chuckled. “This’ll leave some really nice marks on that sweet little ass,” Cindy said teasingly. “I hope you like red stripes, Trixie!” She snapped the belt again.

“Um…” Trixie began hesitantly, but Cindy cut her off with a laugh.

“Don’t worry, I’m just teasing. Now bend over!”

Still looking very nervous, Trixie complied. But when Cindy used the belt to bind her wrists behind her, the black-haired girl relaxed visibly and let out a huge sigh of relief. Cindy giggled and ruffled Trixie’s hair, making the taller girl squeak in protest. “Don’t worry,” Cindy teased. “You’re still gonna feel this.”

“I _want_ to feel it,” Trixie whispered. “Just…not that much.”

“Well I wanna feel this,” Cindy said, slapping both hands firmly on Trixie’s ass, squeezing the tender flesh through the tight jeans. Trixie jerked a little and giggled. “You like that, huh?” At Trixie’s nod she slapped both hands down again, and again. The third time Trixie gasped and moaned slightly. Cindy smirked triumphantly. “Ohhhh, my slutty little girl likes her spanking?”

“Noooo, Miss Cindy,” Trixie whined in a little-girl voice. “’Pankings hurt swutty widdle Twixie!”

“You are so _bad_!” Cindy laughed.

“Well I guess I need more then, huh?” Trixie looked back over her shoulder and grinned, wiggling her butt invitingly.

“I guess you do!” Cindy went over to the vanity and picked up a pink hairbrush with a broad head. “Perfect!” Looking back, she saw that Trixie had risen on her knees and her eyes had widened once again. The little blonde smirked and pointed the brush at her. “You’re the one who wanted to be punished,” she said crisply. “You started this. If you thought I was just gonna give you some kind of pretend spanking, well, you have the wrong girl. Got a problem with that?”

Trixie swallowed and shook her head, bending over once more. “That’s what I thought,” Cindy said, walking back over. Not wanting to give Trixie a chance to back out, Cindy abruptly reached under the taller girl and undid her pants. Cindy started pushing both the incredibly tight jeans and Trixie’s thong down to her knees. “God!” Cindy grunted as she finally got them down past Trixie’s hips. “How did you get these on in the first place?”

“Hey, looking this good takes a lot of work,” Trixie giggled. But Cindy wasn’t listening anymore.

“It’s so…perfect!” The blonde breathed, gazing with rapt admiration at the sight she had exposed. The jeans had finally been pushed out of the way, and now the two creamy globes of Trixie’s perfectly proportioned ass were open to her view. “Mmmh…” An identical half-moan escaped both girls as Cindy lightly ran her hand over the smooth, flawless skin.

On a sudden impulse, Cindy pulled her hand up and slapped it down hard. Trixie sucked in a deep breath and buried her face in the sheets. Cindy could feel herself smiling evilly. “Oh, you liked that, huh? Well how about _this_?” With a certain amount of glee, she gave the other cheek a quick spank. Trixie twitched and squeaked into her comforter.

Then Cindy remembered the hairbrush held loosely in her other hand. She held it up and looked at it, not sure if she should go ahead with what she was considering. Then she felt eyes on her. Sure enough, Trixie had turned so that she could see Cindy’s face. She still looked kind of nervous, but there was definitely a spark of excitement and mischief in her eyes.

“Hey Cindy,” she whispered, taunting the other girl, “do _you_ like my tattoo?”

Suddenly Cindy felt a flash of the irritation and anger that had made her track the black-haired girl down, and she tightened her grip on the hairbrush. “You…you…!” She lifted an eyebrow. “You really are trying to piss me off, aren’t you?”

“Me?” Trixie was all wide-eyed, bare-bottomed innocence. “No way! I’m just asking. The _boys_ sure liked it. And after you just threw yourself at them like that, too.”

Cindy felt her cheeks going all red again. “Trixie…” she warned.

But Trixie pushed right on. “And you must have liked it, a little. It sure didn’t take me very long to get into your shorts.” She sighed theatrically. “I wish I could wear a pair like that…but I would need skinny little legs. You know, like yours!”

“Oh, that’s it!” Cindy slapped her free hand down on the small of Trixie’s back, right over the small henna scribble that had started all this. She lifted her other arm high in the air, and Trixie buried her face again, her bound hands tightening around each other in expectation. “ _This_ ,” Cindy snapped, bringing the back of the hairbrush down against Trixie’s ass with a resounding smack, “is for the boys!” Trixie cried out into the bed and her legs flew out in a very gratifying reaction to the sting of Cindy’s punishment.

“ _This,_ ” _***SMACK***_ “is for being so full of yourself!”

“ _This_ ,” _***SMACK***_ “is for touching me when I didn’t say you could!”

“Oh my God!” Trixie groaned, rolling her hips down against the bed. Cindy ignored her.

_***SMACK***_ “You got me wet!” _***SMACK***_ “You stole my shorts!” Completely caught up in the moment, Cindy grabbed a handful of the other girl’s hair and pulled up until Trixie was forced to arch herself backwards, her eyes closed tight and her mouth open in a shocked expression of pain. “And I don’t care if you _are_ the hottest girl I’ve ever seen, you’re still a slutty,” _***SMACK***_ “ _lezzie_ ,” _***SMACK***_ “ _TEASE_!”

* _ **SMACK!**_ *

Cindy put everything she had in the last blow. With her hair being yanked on Trixie could barely breathe, let alone scream like she wanted to but a high-pitched little whine escaped from her lips as she felt the blood rushing to her abused rear end. It stung so much that Trixie was sure it must have been glowing. When Cindy finally let her hair go, the tall beauty’s head fell limply back to the mattress. Her burning cheeks sent her drifting into a masochistic haze that left her unable to do anything but whimper and grind herself against the bed.

Cindy let the brush fall to the ground behind her. Trying to catch her breath, the blonde clambered onto the bed. Suddenly Trixie felt a warm weight against her side as Cindy laid down next to her, the dildo pressing into Trixie’s hip. The smaller girl started nuzzling Trixie’s neck, and Trixie giggled as she tilted her head to the side, offering more of her neck to Cindy’s mouth.

“You know…” Cindy murmured, and Trixie turned her head to look at the blonde. “I always hated girls like you.”

“Like me?” Trixie smiled a little, feeling pretty sure that Cindy was going to offer some kind of qualifier.

“Yeah, the super pretty ultra popular girls like you and Betty and that rodeo girl…”

“I have like no idea who you’re talking about,” Trixie cut in with a chuckle.

“Doesn’t matter,” Cindy said with a smile. “It’s always the same: no matter what I try to do, you come prancing up and get all the boys to stare at _you_ instead of me. And then even when you try to be nice…” Cindy shook her head with a derisive little laugh. “When you told me you didn’t want Jimmy and Timmy back there, how do you think it felt to know that the only reason I could get them was because _you_ didn’t like them, so they’d have to ‘settle’ for me?”

Trixie looked thoughtful. “I…never thought about it that way. Huh. But,” she continued, fixing Cindy with a penetrating smile. “You were making those boys fight over you. So be honest…are you really into either of them, or did you just like boys fighting over you?”

Cindy suddenly blushed deeply and began sputtering. “But, but I…you don’t…I just…”

“And,” Trixie continued, ignoring the blonde’s protests, “doesn’t it at least make you feel a _little_ better to know that even though I wouldn’t give those boys a thing, you’ve got me like this?” She laughed softly. “I mean come on! I’m tied up and half-naked on my own bed, with a dildo poking me in the side! And by the way, are you ever gonna stop whining and fuck me with that thing?”

“Whining!” Cindy exclaimed indignantly, pushing herself up onto her elbow. Then she laughed, shaking her head. “You drive me crazy!”

“Well you drive me pretty crazy!” Trixie retorted, sounding rather exasperated. “Just when I think things are going good you start in on this ‘feelings’ stuff. What do I need to do to get you to shut up and fuck me already?! Seriously, tell me. I’ll do it!”

“Oh! Well, excuse me for _neglecting_ you, Little Miss Trixie,” Cindy drawled sarcastically. She rolled over and pushed off the bed again, standing behind the taller girl. “I guess a good spanking didn’t fix that little attitude problem. So roll over and I’m gonna give you a different kind of spanking!”

Trixie giggled and spoke in a childish sing-song, “Uhhh-ohhhhh, Miss Cindy’s maaaaaad! I’m in trou-ble!” Still giggling, the Chinese girl rolled over, her hands still bound behind her back with the belt. She spread her legs wide, revealing her wet, bright pink sex shamelessly to Cindy’s view.

“Look at this!” Cindy said in mock-indignation, unable to keep herself from grinning as she traced a finger over one of Trixie’s glistening petals. Trixie shivered slightly at the touch. “Getting off on your spanking! What a little tramp you are! I guess you need to get punished extra hard!”

“I guess I do,” Trixie replied petulantly, sticking her tongue out at Cindy.

Cindy positioned herself between Trixie’s legs, lining the shiny pink dildo up with Trixie’s waiting pussy. But seeing the way the head of the fake cock completely covered Trixie’s little mound made Cindy hesitate. “It’s awfully big,” she said uncertainly.

“It’s fine,” Trixie said impatiently. “I’ve, uh, tested it, you know? It fits. Now come on!” The Chinese girl arched her back, inching her eager peach towards Cindy.

Cindy giggled and began rubbing the tip of the dildo up and down Trixie’s slit, coating it in her juices and making the taller girl moan eagerly. “Mmm, I think that’s about wet enough,” Cindy murmured, pushing just the tip of the toy into Trixie’s love canal.

“Ohmygod,” Trixie breathed, staring up at the ceiling, “you’re gonna do it! Ohmygod ohmygod!”

“That’s right,” Cindy said softly while gently pushing the dildo in deeper, sinking the rounded head completely into Trixie’s pussy. “I’m gonna fuck you. You like that?”

“Ohhhhh, yes. Fuck me fuck me fuck me!” Trixie almost seemed to be in a trance and her juices were flowing liberally around the intruding sex toy.

But when the dildo was in about half it’s length, Cindy began to feel resistance, and pulled back slightly. “What are you doing?” Trixie demanded, looking up at her with an annoyed expression on her face.

“I…I don’t want to hurt you!” Cindy started, then cut herself off when Trixie’s long, perfect legs came up and hooked around Cindy’s hips, pulling her closer and forcing another inch of the dildo into Trixie’s pussy.

“Don’t be such a wuss!” Trixie hissed. “I told you to fuck me! Now _fuck_ me. _Hard! NOW!_ ” She shouted the last word as her legs tightened around Cindy’s waist.

Too surprised to do anything but comply, Cindy thrust forward, burying the dildo into Trixie’s cunny almost to the hilt. Trixie’s almond-shaped eyes widened and her head dropped back against the mattress.

Biting her lip, Cindy pulled out an inch or so and pushed back again. Trixie’s mouth opened slightly and a tiny, high pitched sound emerged as Cindy thrust in. Feeling a bit bolder, Cindy pulled out further and slowly plunged the full length back into Trixie’s body until the leather harness was pressed against Trixie’s flesh. “Yes!” Trixie moaned as the toy forced it’s way into her.

Cindy felt a little smile on her lips as she pulled out and pushed in again and again, each time making Trixie squeak and moan. With a sudden spark of devilishness, she withdrew the pink toy almost all the way out, and waited.

“Wha..aaahhHHH!” As soon as Trixie opened her mouth Cindy thrust hard, burying the dildo completely in the taller girl’s pussy in one push. Trixie’s muscles clenched around the toy instantly. Her beautiful eyes shut tight as she cried out, arching her back high in the air at the unexpected assault.

“Harder?” Cindy grinned down at the bound girl, her voice gently teasing.

Trixie took several deep breaths and licked her lips before smiling back, a glint of defiance in her eye. “Harder!”

Cindy hooked her hands under Trixie’s knees, pulling her legs up and apart. Using her grip for stability, she began thrusting into Trixie’s cunt with long, deep strokes, pushing nearly the entire length of the dildo into her each time. “Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!” Trixie squeaked each time the toy buried itself inside her honeypot.

Without warning Cindy began to move faster, making her skin slap rhythmically against Trixie’s. Trixie lost the ability to speak, only able to make short, high-pitched squeaks each time the dildo rammed home. Her face was turned to the side, rubbing against the sheets as she squirmed under Cindy’s attack.

“Take this you slut,” Cindy panted, her hands slipping down to grab Trixie around the waist. She began using her arms to pull herself into Trixie harder and faster, rabbit fucking the gorgeous girl beneath her. The sound of sweaty flesh slapping together filled the bedroom. “Take it!”

A guttural groan tore itself from Trixie’s throat as she kept rolling her hips up in a vain attempt to match the pace Cindy was setting. The Chinese girl’s eyes were half-closed and her head was rolling limply in time to the way her body shook under each pounding thrust.

Cindy was exhausting herself, throwing every muscle, every piece of energy, into giving Trixie the drilling of her life. Her teeth were clenched and her sweat-streaked young face was set in an expression of furious concentration. Each thrust came with a short cry now, a steady “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” that helped her make sure she didn’t let up on the helpless Trixie for an instant.

Suddenly, Trixie’s legs flew straight out into the air. Her toes began flicking together uncontrollably with a soft snapping sound. Her back arched up until only her ass and head were touching the mattress at all, her mouth wide open and her face set in a frozen expression that was halfway between agony and ecstasy. There was a feral grin on Cindy’s face as she continued pounding the Asian girl’s cunt relentlessly.

“Cum for me you little whore,” she managed to grate out. “Cum on this big fake cock.”

Unable to scream, all that emerged from Trixie’s mouth were loud, shuddering breaths. Still Cindy didn’t let up, even when tears began flowing freely down over Trixie’s beautiful face. Again and again Trixie’s body spasmed with orgasm after orgasm until Cindy was positive Trixie wasn’t breathing anymore. Trixie’s already tight little pussy was clenching around the merciless girl’s dildo so hard that Cindy had to slow down the pace of her thrusts, and both their hips were soaked with the juices that were pouring from Trixie’s quim.

Finally, just as Cindy felt she couldn’t go on a second more, Trixie collapsed into a limp, sweaty pile on the bed. Cindy staggered backwards, the dildo sliding from Trixie’s body with a wet little ‘plip!’ The blonde fell to her knees on the floor, propping herself up with her arms as she tried to catch her breath.

Trixie was sucking in breath after breath, each one a hoarse, painful sob. “Oh _god_!” she finally managed to cry out in a worn voice. “That was…that was…”

“Not over yet!” Cindy snapped, crawling to the edge of the bed. She placed her hands on either side of Trixie’s waist and pulled herself to her knees, staring intently at Trixie. The Asian girl’s thin top was plastered to her chest with sweat, and she was looking at the blonde with wide, unbelieving eyes. Cindy’s chest was heaving, but she swallowed and said, “If you can still talk, I’m not finished.”

Without giving Trixie a chance to respond, Cindy dropped her head down and buried her face in the taller girl’s sex. She plunged her tongue into Trixie’s abused love canal before licking her way up to Trixie’s vulva, plunging between the reddened lips and running her tongue in a hard circle around the twitching nub of Trixie’s clit.

Trixie’s legs came up again, shaking with strain as they clenched around Cindy’s shoulders. Trixie’s own shoulders were jerking as she tried in vain to free her arms. Her head was shaking violently from side to side, small, strangled sounds escaping from her lips. Cindy’s oral ministrations were far from gentle, and coming right after the relentless fucking she had just given Trixie, the touch of her tongue on Trixie’s button was unbearable, sending electric shocks through the taller girl’s entire body.

_You’re gonna cum for me one more time,_ Cindy mentally commanded her victim. _I know you’ve got one more in there, and I’m taking it_! When Cindy was super-horny and desperate for relief, she knew nothing got her off faster than rubbing two fingers in a tight circle around her clit, and that’s what she was trying to mimic with her tongue, swirling it fast around Trixie’s buzzing little bean.

Trixie found she couldn’t keep her eyes closed. They kept flying open with each gulp of air she managed to suck in. Her feet were twisting in the air behind Cindy’s neck, and every muscle in her body was twitching and straining. She didn’t have any thought left, her mind reduced to an animal-like state only capable of _feeling_. Really, she hadn’t stopped climaxing since the first time, and Cindy’s tongue was only drawing them out, sending a flood of tiny orgasms through Trixie’s body every instant without giving her a chance to recover.

But even these were building to something. Trixie clenched her teeth tight again, a feeble scream sounding out behind them. Her legs tried to clench tighter around Cindy’s shoulders, but the muscles were spent and all they could do was tremble more violently than before. She sucked in several wet breaths between her teeth and then opened her mouth again with a weak, shaking wail. “No moooooore!”

Cindy fell back on her butt, her face glistening with Trixie’s nectar. Trixie was laying limply on the bed, her heart racing and her lungs sucking in breath after breath. She couldn't see the completely evil smile on Cindy’s face as the small girl clawed her way onto the bed. The straps on the dildo’s leather harness had started to come loose in the frantic fucking, so they came off easily. Cindy tossed the rig carelessly to the side.

Trixie was unaware of all of this until the moment Cindy sat on her chest. Trixie opened her eyes and looked up at the blonde, still too breathless to speak.

“Now,” Cindy panted, “ _you_ make _me_ cum.”

Trixie shook her head in total denial and disbelief, but Cindy wasn’t in a mood to argue. She scooted up, smothering Trixie’s mouth and nose under her creaming cunny, leaving only the Chinese girl’s lovely violet eyes looking up at her fearfully.

“If you wanna breathe, _lick me_!” Cindy grated out.

Trixie’s eyes closed then, fresh tears leaking down the sides of her face as she moaned hopelessly into Cindy’s peach. But a moment later Cindy felt the dark-haired girl’s hot little tongue probing her cunt. “Eat it bitch!” Cindy snarled. She reached down and grabbed two handfuls of Trixie’s sweaty hair, using them to pull Trixie’s face tight against her lips. Trixie squealed in pain, but her licks still seemed half hearted to Cindy.

“Either I cum or you pass out!” she threatened in a shaky voice, pulling up harder on Trixie’s hair. Trixie seemed to be sobbing, but her tongue began pumping in and out of Cindy’s tight little hole, a tiny version of her fucking from earlier.

Sparks were going off behind Trixie’s eyes, and her lungs were screaming for air. Fortunately for her, Cindy had been right on the edge anyway, so in less than a minute Cindy was crying out, giving Trixie’s hair one final yank that brought a fresh flood of tears to Trixie’s eyes as another flood of girlcum poured out over Trixie’s face and into her mouth, where despite the pain and exhaustion, the Asian girl guzzled it down greedily.

Now spent, Cindy just rolled off to the side, gasping right along with Trixie, who exhaled loudly and began sucking in air once again.

“Hard…enough?” Cindy managed to ask weakly.

Amazingly, Trixie found the strength to giggle as she replied, “Perfect…”

It sounded like Trixie had something else to say, so Cindy waited. But a few moments later she heard the sound of soft snoring. The Asian girl had fallen asleep! Cindy propped herself up on her elbows and looked down. Trixie’s make up was hopelessly smeared, her face was a total mess, her hair was wild and disheveled, soaked with sweat and Cindy’s own juices, which had flowed down to soak the mattress as well. And still, she was the most beautiful girl Cindy had ever seen.

“And you wanted me so bad,” Cindy whispered to herself, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction mingled with pride. “Fuck those boys. She wanted _me_! And I _got_ her!”

With one last, sated sigh, Cindy fell back against the sheets, joining her lover in completely satisfied unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the inestimable Fairy Slayer for his help in proofing and editing this story!


End file.
